Marik goes to the 99cents Store
by Dark Magician Girl Hikaru
Summary: EDITED! Marik (yami) goes to the 99cents store. Chaos occurs. Read to find out. Rated for his insanity. Reviews please. Please tell me if I should continue this or not. [ON HOLD]


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Nor do I own the 99cents store.

Marik = (Yami) Marik

New A/n: I have edited this, as so it is not in script format. And thank you for the reviews.

Old A/n: My sister gave me this idea when we passed the 99 cents Only Store. It's suppose to be humorous. Maybe a bit OOC, I don't know. Hope you enjoy anyways!

* * *

Ch 1 Marik goes to the 99cents Only Store

Marik was cruising, 100mph around Domino City in his motorcycle, until he saw a sign that said 9 cents Only Store (the 9 was not a typo, done purposely). He parked his the motorcycle across two parking spaces and entered the shop. He looked around the aisles and saw nothing that was 9 cents.

"What the F---!" Marik yelled.

Random Shopper 1 (RS 1) stares at him.

"What do you think you're staring at?" Marik questioned with a glare.

"Um. . .n-nothing," RS 1 stuttered and turns around to leaves.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marik says threateningly.

"O-out o-of h-here," RS 1 answered.

"I don't think so," Marik says with an evil glint and brings out his sennen (millennium) rod.

"Prepare to be sent to the shadow realm!" and Marik sends RS 1 to the shadow realm. "Ahahahahahahahaha!!!"

RS 1 looks around in the shadow realm, "Uh. . . Where am I?" RS 1 heres some noises and freaks out.

Back at the store, Marik looks around, "Now, that was fun. Who should be my next victim?"

Random shoppers runs out the shop, scared of what happened to that other random shopper.

Marik muses, "Hmm. . . How about over there?"

He walks over to the clerk and asks threateningly, "Why doesn't your freakin store have a single item that is 9 cents? Answer me you pathetic mortal!"

'The clerk looks like he's about to piss in his pants,' Marik thought.

The clerk stammers, "Ssss. .orrrrry Sss ir, but this ssss. . torrrre is a 99centsss Onllly Ssstorrre, not 9 centsss."

"THEN WHY DOES THE FREAKIN SIGN SAY 9 CENTS?!?!?!" the blond psycho yelled angrily.

The clerk stammers some more, "I-i d-don't kn-now."

"Fine then," and the psychotic yami sends the clerk to shadow realm.

In shadow realm, the clerk looks around confused, "Huh? Where am I and where did he go?"

A dark figure sneaks up behind him and devoured him whole, with much screaming.

Back to the store, Marik decided to leave and walks out of the store towards his motorcycle.

A police officer (PO) was writing a ticket for the motorcycle parked across two spaces.

Marik storms over to his motorcycle furiously, "What the HELL are you doing?!?!?!"

The PO glances over to Marik, "Don't talk to a officer in that way!"

Marik smirked, "You can't order me to do anything, you pathetic mortal! You shall pay for saying that."

The PO was confused, "What? You're not a mortal?"

"No. Now prepare to be trapped in the shadow realm," the blond yami answered and took out the sennen rod.

He sends the PO to shadow realm and laughs, " Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!"

The PO in the in shadow realm spoke to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have taken this job, there's too many psychos out there. Now, where in the world am I?"

Back to the modern day earth, Marik drives away in his motorcycle leaving the 99cents store.

The sign never did get fixed. But people continue to go there. Find out next time, who goes there or somewhere else.

* * *

New A/n: Ok, I have now edited this so it is not in script format and added it bit more. Seeing that _Mokuba's Slumber Party_ is deleted and so is my sister's fic, _Ishtar's Slumber Party_ because it is in script format.

Keep in mind that this fic is pretty old, so I'm sorry if this sucks, because personally that's what I think it's a piece of crap that I whipped up some time ago.

But I did get reviews for me to continue, so thank you for that. And new readers, do review and tell me to continue this or not. And pick a character for me to write and where should they go, if you want me to continue.

Old A/n: Flames are welcome as long as they aren't too harsh. Review please. And perhaps I will continue this when I think of something to write. Thank you for reading it anyways. Ciao.


End file.
